Starships
(for MOO3) Ships in masters of orion are split into chassis, class and mission. Chassis Chassis determines how strong a ship is, how much space it has available and how much it initially costs. These are: Lancer The smallest ship in the game with the exception of fighters and missiles. Only has 50 component space but is very cheap. Cutter 40% bigger than Lancers. Still not very exceptional but still cheap. Corvette 200% bigger than the Lancer, smallest ship that has value outside of picketing. Frigate Twice the size of a Cutter and the largest ship your planets can initially build. Usually used mid to late game for pickets, colony ships, Point Defense and outposts. Destroyer Twice the size of a Corvette with a bigger price tag. You must upgrade your planet's shipyard rating to build these. A good replacement chassis for the frigate. Light Cruiser Twice the size of Frigate. Usually replaces frigate mid game for Point Defense and picket duty. Starts the "price climb" of space/price ratio. Cruiser Twice the size of Destroyer and costs more as well. Battle Cruiser Achieved early to mid game. Twice the size of the Light Cruiser with a bigger price tag. First ship with enough space for multi-purpose ship construction. Battleship Twice the size of Destroyers. Usually has mid range weapons technology developed around the same time. Unpractical to upgrade all planets for it's construction early on. Dreadnought Late game ship that is twice the size of Battle Cruisers. Serves mostly as mission ships. Super Dreadnought Only found in large maps, Super Dreadnoughts are two times bigger than Battleships. Requires large planetary infrastructure to build. Titan Large, late game unit. Games usually end before you can get any farther. Twice the size of the Dreadnought with a very large price hike. Behemoth Size of a small moon. It has 100% more space than the Super Dreadnought and the first ship to have their base price go past twice their space available. Leviathan Largest ship in the game. Requires a level 44 in Physic Science and 42 in Energy and all shipyard construction upgrades for a planet to build one. Has 4,615 space and a price tag of 11,122 AUs. If your not winning now, you will be. Class Ships are further categorized into Classes. There are three classes available. Starship The basic class. Allows movement between systems (with proper engines) and the standard amount of space available. System Ship Only allowed to move inside a system, they make up for this with being 33% bigger and 25% cheaper. Orbital Move EXTREMELY slow and cannot move between systems. Has 50% more space and cost 40% less to make up for immobility. Example 1) By making a lancer into an orbital, it gains 50% more space (i.e. 75 space) for only 60% of its cost (i.e. 34 AUs) Example 2) You could make a System Leviathan for 6138 space for 8341 AUs. With the added benefit of no FTL drives required, close proximity to a friendly base and high limit to the amount of system ships aloud around a planet, it can be very beneficial to have a few of these around. Mission All a mission type does is tell the computer what slot a certain ship should be for a certain task force creation. A ship might not be allowed in the core slot of a carrier task force when the ship itself is marked as Long Range Attack, regardless of whether the ship has no fighters or 2000.